


Something nice - Aokiji x Varane (OC commission)

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: Commission done for one of my favorite partons Nekara!





	Something nice - Aokiji x Varane (OC commission)

“Varane, it’s time to get up,” Aokiji hums, shaking the female’s shoulder a bit. “Five more minutes,” she groaned, rolling on her other side. “Varane, honey, we need to leave, in this second,” Aokiji persisted, they were surrounded by pirates. He sighed and in a flash, their attackers were frozen solid, Varane over his shoulder as he carried her around the frozen bodies, “you really are a heavy sleeper,” he sighed, patting her back. “No, I just trust that you’ll protect me,” she muses, eyes closed as she curled around his neck like a scarf, “for such a cold man you’re so warm.” He chuckles as he carried her back to their dingy, “I love you, I’ll take you back to the boat and you can rest while I get the rest of the supplies.” She wines in protest, “I don’t wanna be left alone! Take me with you!” He again chucked and patted her bum, “now now, if you get into trouble you can handle them, but I doubt our ‘friends’ I had just frozen will bother you anymore.” She sighed and went limp like a noodle, no longer coiled on his neck, “fine, but bring me back something from the shop.” 

After arriving at their small love best, he set her down and kissed her forehead, “don’t worry, I’ll bring you back something really nice.” She watched as he walked away, and instead of going back to sleep, she waited for him to return. After about an hour or so, despite fading in and out, she watched as he returned with a few large grocery bags with a suspicious looking black bag between them, “how was your nap?” He asks curiously. “I didn’t nap, now where is my surprise,” Varane demanded quite childishly. Aokiji sighed, “be patient, I have a few things planned.” He hummed, kissing her cheek as she passed by to get on the dingy, “first, I’ll start by making you a special dinner while you nap alright?” She scoffed at that, “I can only nap when I feel close to your cool skin.” He chuckles and proceed forward to the small kitchen, “alright, alright, come with me so you can watch.” She frowned and reluctantly followed him to the kitchen, sitting herself on the counter, though taking up needed space for him on the already limited counter space, he simply smiled and stole a small peck from her disgruntled lips before getting an apron on, then putting aside the mysterious black bag. She tried to peek at what could be inside, leaning slightly, “I tied the bag closed, so don’t even try to peek,” Aokiji rumbles washing vegetables. She frowned and folds her arms over her chest in a huff. 

After finishing up cooking their meal, he headed outside to set up the table for them to dine on the small deck. She peered over her shoulder to watch him leave, making sure the door shut all the way before hopping down to see the now frozen over black bag, “damn.. He saw right through me..” She sighed in frustration and sat back on the counter pouting. When he returned back inside, he kissed her cheek while he passes by to retrieve their plates, “come on now, quit your childish pouting and let’s eat,” he rumbled, walking back out. She glanced over at the still frozen bag and again sighed, getting up from the counter and heading outside to the beautifully decorated table. “Come, have a seat, and when we’re all finished I’ll defrost your special surprise,” he hummed, placing their plates down then pulling out her chair for her. She promptly walked over and pulled in her own chair, then swiftly grabbed her fork and dug in, rapidly chowing down. “Careful, if you eat too fast you’ll give yourself a tummy ache,” he rumbles, going over and taking his seat, she obviously ignoring him, desperately wanting her surprise. He had barely sat down when she declared she was finished, raising her fork in the air, “finished! Now give me my surprise!” He frowned at her, barely grabbing his fork, “I haven’t even gotten you dig in yet, you’re just going to have to wait until I’m finished,” he hums. 

She frowned and shook her leg impatiently, watching him eat and laying her head on the table. Only a few minutes had passed and her stomach started to hurt, she held her stomach and glared at Aokiji, thinking he had done something to her food, but in reality it was because she had eaten too fast. “Are you alright?” He asks, her face looked a bit green. He had barely made it half way through his meal when she got up and ran to the side of the dingy, coughing up everything she had just eaten. He sighed and got up, unable to eat after hearing her get sick, “come back to the kitchen after you finish, I’ll make you some tea to sooth your poor tummy,” he hummed, picking up the plates and carrying them inside. She leaned over the threshold of the dingy as she up chucked, getting everything out of her stomach before getting up 30 seconds after finishing. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sway walked back to the kitchen, “my tummy.. You poisoned my food didn’t you..?” He laughed and set ready made tea on the counter made just the way she likes it, “you ate too fast remember? Drink your tea then lay down, I’ll work on defrosting your gifts,” he chuckles, going on search for a large pot in the cluttered cabinet below his knee. She grumbled in frustration as she sipped at her warm tea, he wasn’t wrong but she didn’t want to admit it. He had set the large pot on the stove after filling it with water, placing it over the ready flame, as he did this, she had finished her tea and walked over to the bed just at the other end of the small room, laying face down. 

He placed the chunk of ice into the water before coming over to her, sitting beside her on the bed and rubbing her back, “you alright love? Need more tea? I made plenty.” She shook her still face down head and let out a breath, he frowned and reached up to stroke her hair, “want me to run you a bath?” She turned her head slightly to him, “will you be with me in the tub..?” He chuckled and shook his own head, “I need to make sure the ice melts correctly or your surprise will be ruined.” She wines displeased and turns back to facing down, mumbling something sounding upset. “Don’t be like that. You’ll make me cry by being so mean to me,” he hummed, massaging her scalp with his fingertips. She hummed relaxing, letting out a relaxed groan, “that’s my girl, just relax, how about I massage you until you fall asleep? Does that sound good?” He asks thoughtfully, she nodded her head and got into a comfy position. He loomed over her as his large hands ran up and down her body, rubbing deeply into her tissue letting out soft, pleased groans, bringing a smile to both their lips, “I’m glad I could make you feel so good.” 

She had soon passed out during her massage, allowing him to just in time get the bag that was now no longer frozen as well as the contents inside, though slightly damp. Whilst she was asleep, it allowed him the time to dry them off. When she awoke an hour later, there was a bouquet next to her along with a sleeping Aokiji, he had wanted to greet her after she had awaken but had fallen asleep in the process. She giggles silently and moved aside the lovely flowers to curl up in his chest, his cool skin pressed against hers was more than enough for her as she drifted back into a blissful slumber, despite waiting for an otherwise disappointing surprise, she was happy with just that, the thought and the love that came with it. When they both awoke several hours later, they shared a loving embrace, “can we take a bath together now?” Varane asks looking up at him wide eyed, he rumbled a chuckle, kissing her forehead, “alright, but I get to wash you, you always miss behind your ears,” he muses, rubbing the back of her ears playfully. “It’s a deal,” she giggles, pressing her cheek against his palm. He smiled at her cute gesture and gingerly picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he stood up from the bed, walking to the small bathroom just next to the kitchen. He set her down on the closed toilet and helped her undress, admiring the body he had loved and made love to several times before, forcing a blush from the smaller female, “stop staring you pervert.” She joked still blushing, covering her private parts, “sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he rumbled undressing himself. “Kuzan! How could you undress in front of me?” She gasped playfully in a teasing manor, “oh shush you,” he chuckles. 

After undressing, he drew the bath in the small tub, ensuring the water was just right for her, “alright hun, hop in, I’ll wash you and you can relax.” She frowned a bit, “but. I wanted to share the tub with you..” He patted her head and sighed, “as much as I would love that, the tub is clearly too small for the both of us, so just get in and we’ll pretend we’re both in, I’ll slide up behind the tub, put my arms around you and kiss your soft shoulders so it’ll feel like I’m cradling you in my arms, sound good?” He asks curiously. She nodded and proceeds to the tub, getting herself situated as he got into his position, though in a tight space, he bared with it to make her happy, all he had ever wanted was her happiness. They relaxed together for a while before she started to drift in the tub, “sleepy huh?” He hums, “come on, let’s wash up and go back to bed, it must be late at night already.” She wines as she rubbed her eyes, “we JUST took a nap! I don’t wanna go back to sleep!” He grabbed the soap and began to wash her, “well you are passing out right here and now, I think it would be wise if we went to bed, it would also be a good time to pull out your next surprise gift.” She turned to him curiously, “the flowers weren’t the surprise?” He shook his head, “I wanted to be romantic, but I fell asleep,” he admits sheepishly. 

“Well then hurry up silly! I wanna see it! I want it now!” She demanded childishly. “Varane, remember your dinner, don’t be too hasty or it’ll have consequence,” he warned. “Screw that!” She huffed, standing up and allowing soap bubbles to get into her eye then slipping back down to a sitting position after her foot had slipped, her bottom crashing against the porcelain, “I warned you honey.” She let out a disgruntled huff as she rubbed her burning eyes while Aokiji continued to wash her, “that’s it, just sit there and relax okay.” She sat patiently per his request until he was finished washing her before moving onto himself, “you can get it now if you want, I should be done as soon as you get dressed.” She shrugged and got herself out, reaching for the only towel in the room and wrapping it around herself, “you don’t want my help washing you?” He shook his head and waved her off as he washed this head, lathering the shampoo into his curls,  “thank you anyways.” She again shrugged and went back to the room, getting herself dressed in her pajamas then crawled into bed, awaiting Aokiji, “I wonder what he got me, more importantly, where did he put it?” She whispered to herself quietly, looking at the empty bag on the floor, deciding to get up carefully and look around the small cabin, being as quiet as possible. She searched the room including the kitchen, moving things in and out of the small cabinets very carefully as to not gain his attention and get her in trouble with her lover. 

Despite checking underneath, behind and around everything in the room, she couldn’t find a trace of her surprise, “damn, he must’ve put it in the bathroom with him, clever bastard.” She begrudgingly went back to bed just in time, laying back down as he happened to walk out, “sorry I took so long, for some reason there was a piece of hard candy in my hair, not sure how that got in there.” He rubbed his head, still wet as she took the only towel in the bathroom, giggling, she tossed him the wet towel she had used to dry himself off, “thanks, probably should’ve wrote a list, we need more than one towel if we’re going to be bathing together,” he chuckled, drying his head first. “So. Where’s my surprise?” She asked, “still on about that? You couldn’t have just fallen asleep instead of tearing apart the cabin?” She shifts, she had been found out so easily, she thought she was being sneaky, “I have no idea what you’re talking about babe!” She played dumb so easily, yet poorly executed, “yeah, yeah, well it wasn’t in the bathroom if that’s what you were thinking,” he saw through her again, as if he was reading her mind. “Then where the fuck is it?!” She huffed sitting up on the bed, looking rather frustrated, she was sick of his games. “On the deck, it’s hanging on the clothesline, go ahead and grab it, it must be dry by now,” he hummed rubbing his neck. She wasted no time getting up and rushed out to their small deck, getting instantly hit in the face with fabric, “mmph!” She huffed, removing the cloth from her face, her expression changed, it was a big fluffy blanket with her pheasant tattoo made onto it, “I love it.” 

She teared up and pulled it off the blanket off the clothesline, nuzzling the big, soft blanket with her face. He came over to her after putting on a pair of boxers, picking her up from behind, carrying her to the bed, “I got you that blanket because I know how much you like to cuddle me, so in the event I’m not around you have a little something to keep you warm when I’m not around.” He lay her on the bed and barely pried the blanket out of her hands, covering the bed and her before laying down beside her, “thank you, but I Like to be pressed against your cool skin, it’s the only way I can sleep.” He chuckled and pulled her close, “then just wrap a bag of ice in the blanket and cuddle it, it’ll be the same thing as holding me.” She laughed softly and kissed him sweetly, “I love you my human bag of ice.” He smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
